falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
TonySavoldi.txt
DialogueBunkerHill |scene= |srow=4|topic=000C459C|before=|response=''{Grousing}'' I'm half-tempted to join the Railroad. With all this shit.|after=TonySavoldi: I don't know. People got to do something, Dad.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C459B|before=TonySavoldi: I'm half-tempted to join the Railroad. With all this shit.|response=''{A little angry}'' I don't know. People got to do something, Dad.|after=JoeSavoldi: When did you start to care about synths?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C4599|before=JoeSavoldi: When did you start to care about synths?|response=''{Defensive, then getting a little heated}'' It's not that. The Railroad is the only one standing up to the Institute.|after=TonySavoldi: So Gary's wife's... kidnapped. That settlement Lucas Miller was talking about... wiped out.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C4598|before=TonySavoldi: It's not that. The Railroad is the only one standing up to the Institute.|response=''{Making points - punch "kidnapped" and "wiped out" - feels strongly}'' So Gary's wife's... kidnapped. That settlement Lucas Miller was talking about... wiped out.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10|topic=000C458C|trow=3|before=Player Default: What's the Railroad?|response=''{Admiration / Defiant}'' They're freedom fighters. Willing to risk their lives for synths.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Admiration / Defiant}'' And that means they fight the Institute. Only ones that do.|after=JoeSavoldi: What? You think that's noble or some bullshit? That just makes them idiots.|abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What's the Railroad?|response=''{A little uncertain - they are scary / Defiant}'' Synthetic people made by the Institute. Looks so human you can't tell them from us.|after=JoeSavoldi: What? You think that's noble or some bullshit? That just makes them idiots.|abxy=Y2a}} |topic=000C4584|trow=2|before=JoeSavoldi: They're monster is what they really are.|response=''{Indignant / Irritated}'' And how do you know that? Have you ever met one? |after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Trying to sound certain himself / Irritated}'' If you can't tell who's a synth or not, they can't be all that bad.|after=Player Default: It's always good to help people.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000C4583|trow=2|before=JoeSavoldi: They're monster is what they really are.|response=''{Bitter - the no offense is said to a customer}'' All I do here is help crusty old caravan hands, no offense, go blind off rotgut.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' At least the Railroad's fighting the Institute. And why not save synths?|after=JoeSavoldi: Might as well go off and join the "Deathclaw Preservation Society."|abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C4581|before=Player Default: Trying to save synths sounds noble to me.|response=''{Defiant}'' I'm not alone in this, Dad.|after=JoeSavoldi: Enough. We got customers.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C4580|before=Player Default: Synths are weapons built by the Institute.|response=''{Uncertain, trying not to sound that way / Worried}'' You don't know that.|after=JoeSavoldi: You see, boy, now stop this nonsense. We got customers.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=000C457E|before=Player Default: What did the Institute do to you?|response=''{Compassionate / Sad}'' Ah, Gary. He is, well was, one of Cricket's hired guns. He hits the roads and comes back to find his wife missing.|after=JoeSavoldi: Yeah, so the Institute kidnaps people. I'm not saying I like it. But the world's a dangerous place.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=001236CC|before=|response=Dad, you're not going to send him on that same wild goose chase?|after=JoeSavoldi: Hey, he brought it up, not me. As I was saying.|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=27|topic=0012639A|trow=8|before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=No caps, no room.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=Pa won't allow me to barter for the room.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=You need caps hit up dad or Deb. They'll buy whatever salvage you're carrying.|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=Any vermin you find is yours. No extra charge.|after=|abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=No gunfire after midnight. House rules.|after=|abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=Stockton snores. You've been warned.|after=|abxy=A6a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=Sleep lightly, the raiders don't always play by the rules.|after=|abxy=A7a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take it.|response=No extra charge for the dog.|after=|abxy=A8a}} |topic=00126399|trow=3|before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=Eh. Someone will grab the room. Someone always does.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=Might want to hit pa for a drink before you go.|after=|abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested.|response=You won't get a better deal. This is the only flophouse in town.|after=|abxy=B3a}} |topic=00126398|trow=3|before=Player Default: Let me think about it.|response=It's first come for the room.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it.|response=That room goes fast.|after=|abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Let me think about it.|response=Whatever.|after=|abxy=X3a}} |topic=0005F9B6|trow=9|before=Player Default: This some kind of motel?|response=I prefer the term "flophouse," but don't tell my pa that. Gets him mad.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=When caravans pull into town, they need a place to sleep, so we rent out all the beds we can.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=So, did you want one?|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: How many caravans come through here?|response=All of 'em. They kind of own the whole town, but money still has to change hands, so they know which caravan owes what.|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=Bunker Hill is one big "money makes the world go 'round" kind of place. Raider problem? Pay 'em off. Supply problem? Buy more, charge more.|after=|abxy=Y2b}} |before=|response=Hey, weren't we talking about you renting a room? You need one?|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: So Bunker Hill just buys it's way out of problems?|response=It's all they know. Caravan folk are money folk. And all the people who settled here retired from the caravans. |after=|abxy=Y3a}} |before=|response=Now that doesn't mean a Bunker Hill Boy doesn't know how to sling a gun, but why waste the bullets if you can buy your way out of trouble for less?|after=|abxy=Y3b}} |before=|response=Hey, did you want that room or not?|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=Y3c}} |topic=000A7D28|trow=4|before=|response=Finally my dead can stop belly-aching about great-grandpappy. Thanks. Need a room?|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Fine place to sleep right here. Reasonable rate.|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Need a roof over your head? Only place in town.|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Need a place to stay? Grab it before someone else does.|after=Player Default: I'll take it.|abxy=A}} |scene=-|srow=2|topic=00020D15|trow=2|before=|response=Having great-grandpappy's hat back. Who'd of thought I'd give a damn?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Another day on the Hill.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files